Change
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: In this modern twist of TID, Cecily knew that Tessa Gray coming to The London Institute was going to have a impact on all of their lives. But did she ever expect what happened? And what about Will? Friendships are tested, romance blossons, and secrets are revealed in this high school AU one shot. Jessa, Wessa, Jillessa, Heronstairs, Gabrily, Sophideon, and one more unlikely ship.


**This is another one-shot that I wrote for Marie E. Brooke's challenge, and I was at first worried, that with so many prompts, things would just seem thrown in, but when I started writing, everything just seemed to flow together, and what I ended up with a sort of modern twist on the actual events of The Infernal Devices, though it's set in a modern times high school AU, all human, and has a pretty big plot twist.  
><strong>

**Here's the challenge details, and I apologize if the prompts don't really fit in. I tried my best, and I'm satisfied with the end product, so I hope you guys are too. **

**Ship:** Ceil (Will x Cecily [Don't worry. No incest, just sibling love.])

**Prompt 1#: **"Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time." - _Maya Angelou_

**Prompt 2#: **Write about somebody with a brother complex.

**Prompt 3#:** Write about heartbreak.

**Prompt 4#:** "My great hope is to laugh as much as I cry; to get my work done and try to love somebody and have the courage to accept the love in return." - _Maya Angelou_

**Prompt 5#:** "Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!" - _Ichigo Kurosaki_, Bleach [Anime]

**So anyways, enough with me talking my head off about things that don't matter as much than the actual story... Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>When Tessa Gray moved all the way across the Atlantic ocean to enroll and enter in a boarding school, The London Institute, Cecily Herondale knew things were going to change, but she wasn't sure if it was all for the better.<p>

She might have been fooled, because Tessa was one of the nicest people she had ever met, not to mention that she was extremely pretty too, in a natural, simple way, just like Jessamine had been, until she became the most popular girl in school, constantly thinking she was better than others.

Did Cecily really think that Tessa would end up like that? Could a perfectly sweet, polite, book loving girl really become rotten like others that had gone down that road?

She hoped not.

How could she have known that this one girl would change their whole life? How could she have known that Tessa would test friendships, build new ones, and reveal the truth, to things that they had thought differently of, their entire life?

She couldn't have.

And here's how the whole story goes.

* * *

><p>"Hi," the new girl said, approaching Cecily, as she sat at the lunch table with some of her close friends, including Sophie Collins, her best friend, Will Herondale, her twin brother, and Jem Carstairs, Will's best friend. "Can I sit here? I'm new, and I don't really know anyone around here yet."<p>

Will raised an eyebrow, taking the looks of the new girl in, and sliding over to make room for her between him and Cecily, though he didn't immediately offer her the seat. 'You can sit here, but only if you bless me with your name and number first. It's a rule. The pretty new girl has to give up her number, to get a seat at the table of Will Herondale."

That was Will for you. Cecily's ever flirtatious brother.

Cecily was prepared for Tessa to accept, falling victim to her brother's everlasting charm. But how Tessa replied, was so completely unexpected, that she nearly would have begged Tessa to sit with them if she started to leave and find a different seat, seeing as she would be a great addition to their little group, and a way to keep her brother in check.

"If I'm so pretty, I don't see why I have to give you my number," Tessa replied, sitting down in the seat. "You should feel lucky that I have chosen to ask to sit here, instead of the other tables around here. I'm sure they would love to have me, too, if I'm so pretty, like you say."

That left Will speechless.

Tipping her head slightly to the side, Tessa smiled. "I will give you my name, but you must prove you are worthy of my phone number. I'm Tessa Gray, and I'm from America. I just transferred here yesterday."

There was an echo of "Nice to meet you"s from the table, then everyone introduced themselves to her, and lunch resumed as normal, as if there wasn't the first girl who had ever made Will stop and stare sitting at it.

But the thought was there, and it was something no one would ever forget.

* * *

><p>Will sat in his seat in his English class, thinking about the new girl, Tessa. He thought of her long wavy brown hair, her friendly smile, the way she had spoken to him like no one else had ever. No one had ever had the guts to.<p>

He had to admit, he was impressed.

And when he noticed her walk into the class and speak to the teacher, showing her a piece of paper that he presumed was her schedule, he couldn't help but feel his breath catch in his throat.

Hadn't Cecily always told him that this would happen one day? That there would be someone would would make him want to forget his player-ish ways and have a long term relationship?

No, that couldn't happen yet. He was too young for this. He wanted to able to play around, have fun, before he settled down.

He couldn't let it happen, and he was determined to try to make her into every other girl he had ever met.

Looking away, he pretended not to notice her, and immersed himself in the world of Shakespeare's _Macbeth. _She wasn't that special, was she? She was just another girl who thought she was so good, just because she was new.

He really wanted to believe it, but then he saw her sliding into the seat next to him, the only empty desk in the room, and she turned to him.

"Will, right? From lunch?" she asked, her voice sweet and gentle, and she motioned to the book in front of him. "Are you a fan of Shakespeare?"

The racing heart came back. _No, no this can't be happening._

He turned to her, a smirk on his face, making the edges of his mouth curl up with a sinister grin. "Wouldn't you like to know? In fact, I'm sure you would love to get to know me better. Don't play all hard to get. I know you secretly like me. Everyone does."

As she raised an eyebrow and prepared her answer, the teacher cleared her throat, marking the beginning of class, and the end to all talking.

Will swore inwardly. He wanted to hear what she had been going to say.

* * *

><p>After classes that day, Tessa made her way back to her dorm, thankful that at this school, everyone got their own room, and you didn't have to share with anybody. Turning a corner, she narrowly missing smacking into Cecily and Jem, who were also making their way to their rooms.<p>

"Hey," Cecily smiled, and Jem merely stood back, watching their conversation with big eyes. "It was nice to meet you at lunch, though I didn't really get to know you. Will said you're in his English class, but that's about it."

Tessa paused for a moment. "Yeah. He's not the most friendly, as I can tell, but I don't really know him, so I suppose I really shouldn't say anything."

Cecily made a mental note to scold her brother later, and turned to Jem. "Jem, you're so quiet. Come join the conversation."

Reluctantly, he did, and as they made their way to the dorm wing of the school, they became fast friends, learning much about each other in the five minutes it took to walk to their room. Since there were co-ed dorm areas, Cecily's was a bit farther into the hallways than Jem and Tessa's, who happened to be right across the hall from each other.

As she left, she turned a corner, then paused, and stopped, hearing Jem and Tessa still conversing, and she was a bit curious to know what they were talking about.

"I play violin for the school orchestra," she heard Jem say, and if she had been looking, she would have seen him tip his head down slightly, a blush coming over his cheekbones.

"Really? I would love to hear you play someday," Tessa replied, leaning against her door, and looked up at Jem, finding his awkwardness quite endearing and adorable.

"You should come to visit me in class sometime," he suggested, and Cecily could hear hopefulness in his voice. "If you have time."

"Yeah, I should," Tessa agreed, opening the door to her room as Jem opened his.

As she heard the two say their goodbyes, and part ways, disappearing into their rooms, she straightened up, and continued to her own room but not before she heard Jem say, "Or if you ever need anything, I'll always be right across the hall. Don't feel any hesitation to come and ask."

Cecily found his words sweet, being that Jem was normally the one who stayed away from girls, instead being wing man, and never really having anyone for himself.

That was about to change.

* * *

><p>Within a week, they were dating, and Cecily had never seen Jem so happy, always having a smile on his mouth and a flush to his cheeks when she was around her, holding her hand, or giving her a kiss on the cheek as they parted ways.<p>

Will even had to admit that Jem had changed a lot. He never thought really, that Jem had that much interest in women, at least right now, but now that he saw what he was like when he was with one that he really liked, he had to admit, it was cute.

But there was still that knot in his chest when he saw her lean over, whispering something in his ear, and he saw Jem's shoulders shake with laughter, and then press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Tessa," he said one day, turning to her before English class started, and the teacher ordered everyone to quit talking. "Are you going to the party tonight? Every month, the school hosts a party for the upperclassmen, and everyone is invited."

"Jem mentioned it to me," Tessa replied, and at the mention of Jem, no matter how much he loved him in a brotherly way, Will still felt a hit of jealousy. "But he said that he didn't really think they were his type of things. We weren't planning on going."

"That's too bad," Will said with a small pout, sticking his bottom lip out. "I've had lots of fun there in the past. I don't think they're too wild for the two of you. You should come, at least for a little while."

Thinking for a split second, and sending a text out, which Will presumed was to Jem, Tessa replied, "Perhaps we will. Who knows? It might be fun."

"How are you and Jem doing, anyway? He's so different now that he's met you," Will asked hastily, eyes locked on her, and even if their conversation was about talking about the thing that was currently hurting him most, he didn't want it to end.

But is did, when the bell rang, and class started.

* * *

><p>"So Tessa said that Jem and she might come to the party tonight," Will mentioned, as he lay back on Cecily's bed, having dropped in to see how and what she was doing. "That will be fun, don't you think?"<p>

Cecily nodded, glancing over to her brother, noting his sprawled out position. "That's nice. Who are you going to go with, yourself? Or more precisely, who are you going to take back to your room? You can't break tradition, you know. And people are starting to talk, being that you haven't gone out with anyone for almost a week!"

Will grimaced. "Can't I just go for the drinks and dancing? I don't need to take someone to my room to have a good time."

Cecily ran over, grabbing Will's shoulders and shaking him. "What happened to my brother? You haven't been yourself lately. You don't try to pick up girls, you don't even talk about them anymore!"

Sitting up, Will shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really found anyone I wanted to date," he tried to explain, though in his heart, he knew it was a hideous lie. There was only one girl he wanted to date, the only one he couldn't have, for she wasn't his. She was his best friend's.

Cecily narrowed her eyebrows at him, looking suspicious. "I know when this started. This started the day Tessa came here. Exactly then."

"And what if it did?" he declared, his voice faltering. "And what if I do like her? She's Jem's, and that isn't going to change. I wouldn't do that. I can't do that to either of them. She doesn't even like me."

"She thinks highly of you, Will," Cecily sighed, sitting down, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "She used to think you were a bit rude, but I think she's accepted how you are. She admires the relationship you have with Jem, and thinks you're a great best friend."

Laughing bitterly, Will rolled his eyes. "And what kind of best friend falls for his best friend's girlfriend?"

"A human one, Will," Cecily replied, her voice soft and reassuring, "I'm sure you will find someone you like just as much as Tessa."

Will wanted to agree, but he felt a sinking feeling in his chest, and he rose to leave, walking slowly to the door and letting himself out. "I'll see you later, Cece."

Cecily nodded slowly, watching him leave. Will hadn't ever been like this before, and it worried her. Still, she trusted that he was a good person, and somehow, someway, she was proud of being known as his sister, and admired his strength.

Now if only he would learn to accept Gabriel Lightwood, her crush who was taking her as his date to the party.

* * *

><p>"She's really special," Jem murmured, plucking at the strings of his violin as he sat cross legged on his bed in his room. "I don't think anyone has ever made me feel the way she does.<p>

Will, sitting in the chair at Jem's desk, smiled sadly, though he tried to keep his voice light to show that he really was happy for them. "I agree. She makes you happy, Jem, and that's good to see."

"I was surprised that she asked to go the party today. She said it was your idea." Jem mused, replacing his violin in the case and shutting it with extreme care. "Did you really suggest it?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's new here, and she's never been to one, has she? I thought it would just be a good experience," Will replied, looking away, and flipping through the books on Jem's desk, having little else to occupy himself with. "Don't you think?"

"Oh, you're right. How selfish of me. I didn't even think about that," Jem laughed, placing a hand to his forehead. "Thank you for reminding me. It means a lot that you're so supportive of us."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? We're practically brothers, you know," Will replied, his tone bittersweet, though Jem didn't notice. He was already at his closet, looking though it and trying to find something that would look nice to wear.

"Well, whatever the case, know that I wouldn't have her without you, Will. I would never have been able to speak to her that first day when she wanted to sit at our table."

"Of course you would have. Cecily and Sophie would have let her sit with you." Picking up a pencil, Will twirled it between his fingers. "I've really had no part in your relationship. You mus know that."

"Whatever the case, I wish you luck with the ladies tonight, Will," Jem smiled, picking out a simple outfit and laying them on his bed to put on later that evening. "You know how you always are on days like this."

Shrugging, and not trusting himself to speak about how he wasn't looking to go and pick up anyone, Will stood, checking a nonexistent text on his phone. "Cecily needs help with something," he said, stepping into the hallway. "I'll see you later."

Jem nodded, and clapped Will on the back, as another sign of thanks. "Of course. I can't wait."

Walking down the hallway, Will stuck his hands in his pockets. He had nearly convinced everyone that Tessa meant nothing to him, hadn't he?

He wouldn't and couldn't hurt Jem for anything in the world.

Yes, he was a good person, wasn't he?

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful," Jem said, as Tessa opened her door, making her way from her room into the hallway, wearing a long blue dress, where he was waiting for her. "I'm so lucky."<p>

She giggled, taking his hand as they made their way to the main room, where the event was taking place. The lights were down, and the music was blaring. "I didn't really know if you would want to come here with me, being that you don't seem like the partying type."

"I'm not," he admitted softly, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the side of her throat. "But if you want to go, I'm all for it."

"Tessa! Jem!" they both heard a voice call, and looking around, Cecily was rushing towards them, dragging a rangy, though cute tall brown haired boy by the wrist. "Oh, you both are so adorable!"

"And you aren't?" Tessa teased, grinning ear to ear. "Where is Sophie?"

"She's just off dancing with Gideon. If you ask me, they're really hitting it off," Cecily laughed, taking a sip of her drink, her eyes alight with excitement. "You and Jem won't be the new news anymore."

Jem held up his hands, smiling as well, and joked, "We never asked for it. It might be a relief to be away from the spotlight of the public eye."

"Naw, you two will always be my favorite couple," Gabriel piped in, a boyish grin on his face, as he slipped his wrist from Cecily's grip, and instead took her hand. 'Now, may I have this dance, my dear Cecily?"

"Aww," Tessa murmured, leaning against Jem, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, watching Cecily and Gabriel make their way to the dance floor. "Aren't they so cute?"

"They are. But I just hope Will doesn't have too much opposition to their relationship."

"What do you mean? Where is Will, by the way?" Tessa asked, her eyes wide, and the blue-grayness shining against the strobe lights from the ceiling.

"Let's just say, they have some history," Jem explained, and took both her hands in his, looking down at her with a loving gaze. 'But never mind about that. Would you like to dance?"

Tessa nodded, and so Jem led her to the dance floor, where she wrapped her hands over his shoulder, and he placed his hands on her waist.

And in that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>"And what do you think you're doing, you bastard!?" Will yelled, approaching Cecily and Gabriel, his breath smelling of alcohol, yet his actions were coordinated, and his eyes were focused. "That's my sister you're defiling!"<p>

Gabriel released Cecily, holding up his hands and backing away. "Hey man. I'm not hurting her. There's no reason to worry."

The rest of the people around them were beginning to stare, but Will was oblivious to it. "You may not have yet, but I know how you are. Both you and your brother. The whole lot of you. And that bitch of a sister that you have."

Cecily's eyes flared, and she stepped forward. "Will. What the hell are you saying? We're just dancing."

"Yes, dancing, and I know what that leads to, after the dance. And you're my sister. I never want anything bad to happen to you." he shouted, his words clear, though it was clear something wasn't processing right in his brain. "Especially with that bastard of a guy!"

Tessa and Jem had begun to approach the scene, though Sophie and Gideon were who knows where, and they were just about to interrupt, when Gabriel spoke up.

"I'm not going to hurt your sister," he said, wrapping a hand around her waist, and staring at Will, his eyes full of fire, and his voice a hiss. "I would never do that. I'm not like _you."_

"You don't know what I'm like," Will snarled, raising his fist, right as Jem started to lunge forward, to stop Will before he did anything he would regret.

But it was too late.

And if you thought that Will would suddenly realize what a horrible person he was being, you were wrong.

He swung forward, his fist smashing into Gabriel's nose.

Blood began to pour out.

Everywhere.

* * *

><p>Jem had to physically pull Gabriel up, and escort him to the nurse, while Tessa and Cecily stared at Will in shock.<p>

"Will, what the hell?!" Cecily shrieked, covering her face with her hands, and looking down at the splotches of blood on her dress. "Why did you do that!?"

Will didn't answer, but turned around, a horrified look on his face, and pushed through the crowd, heading for the exit, and practically stampeding over people in the way.

Cecily began to sob, and Tessa placed a hand over his shoulder. "Cecily. Go back to your room, and get some sleep, or go help Jem with Gabriel. I'll go find Will and see what's up with him. He's acting so weird.

Normally, Cecily would have declined, knowing that there was little Tessa could do, but with all that had just happened, and being that Will had changed so much since she spoke to her in her room, she nodded. She dried her tears with the back of her hand before turning around and chasing after Jem, who had secured napkins from the drinks counter, and was pulling Gabriel after him, down the hall.

Tessa looked around for Will, hoping to find Will, and she saw him by the exit, just about to leave,

So she followed him.

Down the corridors of the hallway.

All the way to his room.

* * *

><p>Catching up to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder, he spun around, his striking blue eyes filled with fire and fury.<p>

"Did you follow me all the way here?" he snarled in a condescending tone, raising an eyebrow. "I never knew you were that desperate. What's wrong? Is Jem not putting out? Sometimes, you just have to make the first move."

Tessa felt a little spark of hurt in her chest, before looking up at Will, her eyes wide and curious. "What is wrong with you? You've never been like this before. I have never seen this side of you."

"Well, then you don't know me very well, do you? I mean, you should have seen me before I met you. Wait, no you shouldn't have. Because if you did, you wouldn't have had the audacity to follow me here." He unlocked his door, stepping inside, and she followed him, seemingly of instinct, and Will pretended not to care.

"Will-"

"And now you're in my room. Do you know what everyone is probably thinking? I mean, you're even dating Jem. Are you really willing to ruin your reputation for him? You haven't really even got one. You're so new, and just making your first impressions. I'm sure I'm not worth you ruining it for." He collapsed onto his bed, putting his head in his hands.

"Will-"

"You don't even have to speak. All you're going to do is lecture me about what kind of person I am. And I already know what I am. I don't need you to remind me of it." Standing up suddenly, he strode across the room to her,and clasped his hands around her arms.

"Will-"

"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger over her lips. "Don't say anything. I think it would be better if you just left."

That was the last straw for her, and she pulled away from him, turning away. "I don't understand you, Will! You seem like a perfectly nice guy, and now you're like this! You might have just broke Gabriel's nose, and all you do is storm off, and worry about what people think of me! Don't you worry about your sister, everyone you're hurting, and even yourself?! It's not healthy to be like this, how you are."

"What does it matter," Will replied in a flat tone, staring down at the floor a foot or so away from her, "what I act like, if I have nothing?"

She walked over to him, looking up at him, and said in a gentle voice, "You don't have nothing. Look around you. You have friends, family, and everyone loves you. I wouldn't be here if they didn't."

Will looked down at her, twisting his mouth into a half-smile. "I suppose so."

Tessa sighed, looking away from him, and silently reading the book titles of the stacks of novels on his desk. "Will, look. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. And I want to be able to help you, because you're my friend."

Just because you're Jem's and Jem's my friend, right?" Will said, looking down at her with a gaze filled with curiosity.

Tessa frowned, her own gaze filled with confusion. "No, not just because of that. Why would you think that?"

"You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

Will couldn't help it. He knew That Tessa was Jem's, and that he had no right no do what he was about to do.

But he still did it anyway.

Leaning down, he kissed her gently, before pulling away.

* * *

><p>Tessa's eyes flew open, and placing both hands on his chest, she pushed away from him, looking up at Will a look of horror, anger, and confusion on her face. 'What-? Will? What was that for?"<p>

Slowly, Will opened his eyes, and stared back down at her. "I'm sorry, Tessa. I shouldn't have done that. I...just don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean you didn't know what to do? You just kissed me!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around herself. "I...just cheated on Jem..."

A mix of sorrow and regret crossed his face. "Tessa, I'm sorry I kissed you, but I don't really think it matters. I mean, you've made it clear that you don't have any feelings for me, like I have for you. Jem won't be mad with you, and if he is mad, it will be with me."

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, and she blinked then away. "I...Will...I think I should be going now."

With that, she gathered herself together, and pushed open his door, leaving him staring after her.

Something so pretty, in her blue dress, looking like a queen, too gorgeous that a tiara would make no change to how he saw her.

Something he could never, no matter how much he wanted, have.

For she was Jem's.

* * *

><p>As soon as she exited Will's room, she broke into a run, almost tripping over her dress, and ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her, though she didn't lock it.<p>

Will had feelings for her.

Will kissed her.

And she had liked it.

Even wanted more.

But she was Jem's.

Taking a rather sharp pair of scissors, she slid them open, holding it open to her palm. It was as if hurting this part of her could heal all she had done to the two boys. Inhaling sharply, she braced herself, and sliced down.

Letting out a scream of anguish, she sank down to her knees, and began to cry, blood welling up from the cut. She had hurt everyone, and didn't even feel the pain by now, seeing that it was punishment for everything else she had done.

She didn't even look up as someone opened the door, going over to her, pulling her up from the floor and taking hold of her hand, before leaving to find a first aid kit, and bandaging up her hand, before settling her down in the bed, and shutting the door quietly as the person left.

* * *

><p>Sophie sighed, washing her hands off in Cecily's bathroom.<p>

Tessa's blood.

As much as she didn't approve of Will, she couldn't help but feel bad for the both of them. As she had been kissing Gideon in his dorm room down the hall, a scandalous move,, she had left just as Tessa and Will had started yelling at each other, and had waited outside the door, eavesdropping, only leaving to hide around the corner when Tessa stormed out.

Then, she had followed Tessa to her room, and peeked inside to see her cut herself with scissors.

So she retold the whole story to Cecily, who had calmed down since she found out that Gabriel was okay, and just had a bloody nose.

"I knew he liked her..." Cecily whispered, sitting down on the edge of her bed, as Sophie emerged from the bathroom. "But he seemed to realize that she's dating Jem."

"He snapped," Sophie replied softly. "I could always see it coming. I never trusted him, but now...I feel as if I had been wrong about him the whole time."

Cecily took in a breath, clasping her hands in front of him. "Will is a good person. He just has had a hard time, and he's...been though a lot. I don't think that I can really blame him for how he acted towards Gabriel now."

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?" Sophie asked softly, placing a hand around Cecily, and resting it on her shoulder. "Even Will."

Cecily snorted. "Seems like he needs a thousand of them."

* * *

><p>Feeling guilt and depression weighing him down, Will sat in his room, pulling a book from his desk. <span>A Tale Of Two Cities.<span> Tessa's favorite, he knew, from English class. He also knew that she hated chocolate.

But what did it matter?

It wasn't his place to do anything about it.

It was Jem's.

Jem.

"Jem!" Will shouted, pounding on his door, then quieted his voice when he remembered that Tessa's room was right across the hall. "Jem, I need to talk to you."

Slowly, Jem opened the door in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes. "Will? What do you want? Are you okay? What was up with you last night?"

Only shaking his head, Will walked past Jem, not making eye contact. "I have something to tell you. And I think it would be better to hear it from me, before Tessa wakes up. It's something I need you to know."

All of a sudden, Jem looked worried, and he turned around, eyes wide. "What is it? Does it have to do with last night? I'm worried about you, Will. You haven't been like yourself lately."

"I'm fine," Will assured him, turning away from his best friend's gaze, "But I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"In my somewhat drunken state of yesterday, when you went to the nurse with Gabriel, I left quickly, but Tessa followed me. She tried to get me to see sense, but instead, I kissed her. But she pushed me away. She really likes you, Jem." Will hastily got his words out, and added, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

Jem shook his head. "It's okay. I trust you, and I know that you weren't thinking straight. Don't worry. I don't think any worse of you from what you did. If I thought worse of you for every little thing you did, we wouldn't be friends now, would we?"

Will gave him a curious look. "Why are you so okay with this? I mean, I just kissed your girlfriend."

Jem gave him a sad look, sitting down at the chair to his desk. "I should have told you this earlier, but I've been keeping a secret from most of the people around here. Only one other person and I know. Tessa doesn't know. Now, I didn't think any less of you when told me you kissed Tessa, so I ask you, please don't think any less of me now."

This time, it was Will's turn to ask the simple question. "What is it?"

"I'm bi."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Tessa," Jem sighed, running a hand through his hair, as he looked at her, his eyes filled with regret. "I should have told you. You have every right to hate me."<p>

Tessa shook her head. "I could never hate you. You're still one of the best friends I've ever had, and I don't want anything to change that. I appreciate you telling me, though. It means a lot to me."

"But it was still wrong of me. I mean, I have a boyfriend, even, and I still had the nerve to date you. I shouldn't have been with you. it was wrong of me." Jem said in exasperation, placing his hand over hers. "I don't know if you know him. His name is Magnus."

"It's fine, Jem." Tessa replied, lacing her fingers with his. "I understand. You don't need to keep apologizing. I mean, I have things I am ashamed of doing, too."

Sighing a breath of relief, Jem turned to her, hope lighting up his eyes. "We're good, right?"

"Of course. We're still friends, and that's all that matters to me."

"Good. Then, I want you to meet Magnus," Jem said, his voice filled with hope. "If that's okay with you?"

"It's completely fine. In fact, I can't wait to meet him." Tessa shot him a smile, wondering if anyone would have ever thought that things would turn out this way.

Minutes later, a guy came into the room, introduced himself to Tessa, and gave Jem a hug, and a kiss on the mouth. "This is Magnus," Jem laughed, pulling away slightly to look down at Tessa.

Tessa wasn't even the slightest bit jealous.

It was surprising.

She could only be happy for the two of them.

"You know," Jem said, sitting back down next to her, "Will really likes you. I think you should give it a shot with him."

Was it wrong that she wanted to?

After thinking for a moment, she had made up her mind, and both boys were looking at her in anticipation.

"I think I might."

* * *

><p>Knocking on his dorm room door, Tessa took a deep breath and dug her nails into her palms, preparing herself for the worst.<p>

Will was over her.

It was a waste of time to tell him how she felt.

He would laugh in her face.

Was this even a good idea?

However, Will opened the door, his raven black hair a mess, and wearing only a pair of jeans and an white undershirt. "Tessa? What are you doing here?"

Tessa smiled slightly, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Jem told me about him and Magnus..."

Will's face fell, and a look of worry crossed his face. He yearned to reach out, to hold her and console her, but he only said, "I'm sorry. He just told me, too. Its must have been an awful surprise."

Shrugging slightly, Tessa pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'm okay. But that wasn't what I came to tell you-"

"What did you come to tell me?" Will asked hastily, the knot reforming in his chest as set his gaze past her, so he wouldn't have to look straight at her, if, perhaps, she had nothing else to say, and was about to turn around and leave.

"I was thinking...since I know you like me, and as much I hated to admit it when I was with Jem, I like you a lot too...we could give it a try?"

"...You really mean it?"

Will saw an unsure look cross her face, and he mentally cursed himself for being so hesitant, and he let out a breath of relief at what she said next. "Yeah. I mean, I do like you. A lot more than I cared to admit when I was with Jem, because, you know, for obvious reasons."

Instead of answering, Will leaned down, cupping her face with his hand, and kissed her, gently and sweet, like the night before but this time, Tessa didn't pull away. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him back, her lips soft on his.

When they finally broke apart, Will felt his heart racing, and wondered if she could hear it as well.

Little did he know that she felt the exact same way.

"So..." he started, pulling her into his arms and leaning against the door frame, a smile on his lips. "Now that we've established that we like each other, do I finally get that number of yours?"

Tessa couldn't help but grin. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Cecily had never seen Will happier. She had to admit that much. And it was strange, seeing him this way. It wasn't the attitude he had when he had picked up a new girl, nor was it the attitude that he had when he was secretly in love with Tessa, but couldn't tell anyone.<p>

It was different.

But still wonderful.

"I can't believe you finally got her," she mused, as Will came in to check on her, and make sure she wasn't doing the unspeakable with Gabriel, though since he had started dating Tessa, she had convinced him that Gabriel didn't mean to use her, that he was actually a nice guy, and Will seemed to be more accepting of their relationship. "Who would have ever thought?"

Will grinned, an expression that always seemed to be on his face these days. "I know. Who would have ever thought I would stop sleeping around, and want to have a long term relationship?"

"Well, you know, anything is possible with you," Cecily replied, taking a seat on her desk, placing her feet on the chair. "And Tessa is happy, too."

Will stretched his arms back, yawning. "I'm just so glad she liked books. I don't know if we would have anything to talk about if she didn't."

"Well, you could always talk about how your sister, and her friend, is the most amazing person in the world," she suggested, jumping off her desk and landing gracefully on the floor.

Rolling his eyes, he meant to fake a frown at her, but he found, when they were on the subject of Tessa, he could never stop smiling. "I'm sure she would like to talk about that damned cat we used to have, too. Because cats are just as interesting as you, Cece."

She shoved him playfully, just as Will's phone rang, and she grabbed it from him, answering it, seeing that it was Tessa, and yelling into the speaker, "Will loves you, Tessa! Has he told you that yet?"

Grabbing his phone back, Will made his way outside to take the call, laughing and in a good mood, talking to the one he loved.

Cecily, on the other hand, realized she had been right from the beginning.

Friendships had been tested.

Relationships had been built.

Truths had been revealed.

Things had changed.

And Tessa Gray was the reason for it all.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how it ends. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I had a great time writing it, and *gasp* I wrote it in only six hours. But to be honest, I don't think I could have made it turn out much better. Now I just have to do all the homework that I put off over Thanksgiving break.<br>**

**Leave me a review, please, or follow or favorite, because they all mean a lot to me, and I would like to know what you guys think, both for future stories, and for more like this one.**

**Especially, let me know what you thought of the plot twist, with Jem being bi, and being in a relationship with Magnus. I think I love Jagnus now, guys...**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
